Everything Has Changed
by Bones98
Summary: Abigail Kirke is the Professor's granddaughter and is Peter Pevenise's betrothed. She is hesitant about the marriage at first but once she meet Peter everything changes. She gains new friends, new family and a new love who would do anything for her. Will Peter and Abigail be able to love each other? Who will Abigail take going to Narnia? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Everything Has Changed (A Narnia Fanfiction)**

**Chapter 1: The Pevenises**

The train station in London was horribly crowded. Parents sending their children off to live with strangers so they wouldn't get caught in the war. All the sad faces of the little kids, the brave faces that hid the sadness, which lied just beneath the surface, threatening to overcome the older kids as they tried to look positive for their younger siblings. It was all too horrid for Abigail Kirke, she was used to teary-eyed good-byes at the train station but this? This was just too much sadness and there was nothing she could do about it. "Ticket please." A middle-aged woman in a navy blue uniform requested. Abigail handed the lady her ticket and looked around the station on last time before heading for the train.  
The many compartments on the train were already starting to fill up with unaccompanied minors with sullen looks on their faces. Abigail tried as hard as she could to hide her happiness, to tuck it away until she was alone. The reason she was so much happier than they others was that where they were leaving their homes, she was going to her home. Abigail went to a boarding school in London and went home for every holiday. For the past seven years of her life Abigail had taken a train from her home to the boarding school and back. Her parents had died when she was ten year old, forcing her to move into the huge mansion that her grandfather owned. The deal was that she'd still go to school in London so they wouldn't have to worry about transfer papers, but she would live with her grandfather during the times she was not at school. She was excited to go back to the mansion for two reasons, one, because there was a large lake on the property and she loved swimming in it, and two, because the old house had the biggest library she had ever seen in her life; she's been reading the books in that place since she got to her new home and has yet to read half of the amount of books in the library.  
She searched for an empty compartment to sit in, as did many of the other children did, leaving the comfort of their parents' arms and boarding the train. It took her a while but she finally found one and took one of the seats that were close to the window. once seated Abigail pulled out her copy of "The Hobbit," and began reading, enjoying the quietness of the locomotive's compartment. She felt at peace with herself and her surroundings, the feeling didn't last very long though. A fit looking handsome golden haired boy opened the compartment door and asked, "Mind if we sit here?" "Be my guest." Abigail sighed, gesturing to the empty bench in front of her without looking up from her book. "Thanks!" A young brunette girl said, taking the seat that was directly across from Abigail.  
The young girl was small, only eleven years old and her chocolate brown eyes were full of light as she looked around the compartment. Three more people came into the compartment with her. Two boys and one girl. The first boy was the golden haired block who had asked if they could share the compartment with Abigail. He was tall and looked to be the eldest- seventeen years old. His blue-green eyes were sad and distant, he just stared out the window at he sat down, waiting for the train to pull out of the station. The eldest of the two girls had dark hair, pale skin and dark eyes. Not saying a word as she sat down to the right of her brother. Finally the youngest boy, He had dark hair that ways slightly disheveled, dark eyes and a scowl was plastered across his freckled face.  
They sat in science for a couple of hours and Abigail was really grateful for that, since she had, had enough of the hustle and bustle of London. All was well, her book was half read and she thought to herself, _Wow, this is getting really good._ The four that had joined her sat quietly, occasionally whispering among themselves. "So.. Where are you from?" The young girl had asked Abigail, breaking the blissful silence. She looked up from her book._ Damn!_ She thought as she sighed and said, "Pardon me?" Abigail hated getting attention, she was always the one who sat in the back, out of sight and never talked during class time, or anytime really. "Where are you from?" The youngest boy repeated the question, sounding annoyed from his seat which was farthest from her. "Are you from London?" The little girl questioned me excitedly, before she could answer the first question. "Um... No, actually I just go to school there, but I'm done now, since I graduated a year early." Abigail informed them, noticing the golden haired boy's head jerk upward at the sound of her voice, staring at her with his beautiful blue-green eyes, as if what the red haired girl was saying actually interested him. He gave Abigail a shy smile once he realized that she had seen his reaction to her voice, feeling slightly embarrassed. She smiled back at him, a warm fuzzy feeling growing in the pit of her stomach. "Wow! You must be really smart!" The young girl said, smiling brightly up at me. "No Lu, she graduated a year early because she was dumb." The youngest male told his sister, sarcastically. "Ed." The blond warned his younger brother. "Its okay. I suppose I am smart, but that probably because I have my nose stuck in a book most of the time, studying or just reading, depends." I reassured the girl, who's smile had faded slightly. "Hey, that sounds like you Susan" She laughed, looking past her brother to where her older sister sat, who blushed a little. "I'm Lucy Pevensie by, the way. And these are by siblings Edmund, Susan and Peter!" Lucy told me, indicating who was who as she introduced them. "Hi." Was all Abigail said, giving a small wave.  
An awkward silence fell over the group, soon after the Pevensies concluded that Abigail was done talking since she had returned to her book and continued reading. Though she tried to tune them out, she could still hear them whispering amongst themselves, "Well that was odd." A female voice pointed out. "I know, who does she think she is that she can just turn away from a conversation like that?" This voice I recognized to be the one that belonged to Edmund. "Shut up Ed. You don't know anything about her, how could you judge her like that?" Abigail heard Lucy defending her. "What do you think Pete?" Edmund asked his older brother. "hmm?" Peter sounded as though he was off somewhere else. "What do you think about her?" He said, enlightening his brother and gabbing his thumb in the direction of Abigail. The red-headed girl had to admit she was quite interested in what the blond stranger had to say about her. "I don't know her." Peter answered simply. "Yeah, but she didn't make a great first impression, did she?" Edmund pursued, trying to get his brother on his side. "I don't know, my first impression of her was pleasant enough... She let us sit here, didn't she? But I do have to agree with Lucy, for all you know she could've been orphaned and has been quiet ever since, maybe all the questions are making her feel uncomfortable and pulling away from conversation is her way of dealing with it. And besides what do you care? You are probably never going to see her again, after we get off this train." Peter spoke in a defensive tone, he didn't know if he was defending himself or the girl in question, but he didn't care. He liked her, she looked like a flaming haired angel._ How did he know that? _Abigail thought, not look up from her book.  
Peter stared at Abigail and smile at her beauty. She wore a dark grey dress with tiny black and white leaves that spotted all of the fabric. Her red hair was tied neatly to the right of her angelic face in a braid and her stormy blue eyes look down at the book in her lap. _Overall_ Peter thought, _She was beautiful, quite possibly the most stunning creature I have ever laid eyes on._ This thought made him smile even more than before, so much so that his sisters took notice to it and what he was smiling at._ Its too bad that I'm supposed to marry another girl who I have never met and who is probably an annoying little twit._ Peter's thoughts made his smile start to disappear. Abigail looked up and saw that he was staring at her, fondly and smiled at him. _It doesn't matter. _She thought,_ It doesn't matter if you like him, you're already promised to someone else and in little over a year's time he will ask for your hand and you will have no choice but to say 'yes' _These thoughts saddened her, thinking about how she was forced to marry a bloke who was most likely, arrogant, cruel and unkind made her queasy with uneasiness. Both Peter and Abigail were to marry a stranger and let all hopes of true love go out the window. Or do they?  
****************************************

By the time the train pulled into the little station, Abigail had finished her book and had started to look over the tour schedule that Miss. Macready had sent her two weeks prior to her departure. She hated all the guided tours, once they had caught her making out with her boyfriend; everyone started to take pictures of them and asked if this was the boy that she was betrothed to. He broke-up with her after that. Shallow son of bitch.  
The mansion provided many of these tours to the public, since it was home to many historic artifacts. She let out a heavy sigh, knowing full well what the tours meant. She would have to put on a mask and smile at the visitors and give a the same speech that she's given dozens and dozens of times before, but that was just something that she would have to put up with since it was her duty to do so. Abigail belonged to an organization of Lords and Ladies called, 'The Order of The Rose,' It is a pointless social group that she has had to attend in her mother's stead. They discussed random topics that no one- aside from those who went to the meetings- including Abigail cared about. There was no reason for the Order to exists but it does so she has to go along with it.  
Getting up Abigail attempted to retrieve her school trunk from the overhead rack that hung right above her head. Seeing that she was struggling with this particular task Peter helped her, lifting the piece of luggage off the rack and placing it gently on the floor by her feet. "Thanks umm..." She said, momentarily forgetting his name. He gave her a warm smile and filled in the missing pieces, "Peter. My name is Peter and you're welcome ummm..." "Right Peter, well thanks again and good-bye" Abigail thanked him and taking her trunk, she rushed out of the compartment. "Hey! Wait a second! Can I at least know your name?" He called after her. _Not that it would make a difference. _They thought together, knowing full well that even if he knew her name, it wouldn't change the situation they were in. Neither one of them was aware of the other's predicament. Abigail ignored him and jumped of the train (not literally) and onto the small platform- If you could call it that.  
The warm summer breeze blew her the bits of flaming hair that had escaped her braid into her elegant face and she stood there- on the platform- for a while watching the trees rustling in the wind, taking in the beautiful sun shine and letting the rays seep extensively into her pours. Abigail took in a deep breath. "Home." She sighed, thinking no one was around to hear her, but she was wrong. The Pevensie's were standing right behind her, wondering what in the world she was doing. "Home? You live on a dirty old train platform?" Susan questioned, startling Abigail, making her spin on her heel to face them. "Um, no. I live just a little ways over there." Abigail informed them, pointing south of the platform, to where her grandfather's manor was. "Oh well, I suppose that is better than a train platform." The eldest of the Pevensie girls admitted. "Hello again!" Lucy said excitedly, giving a little wave with the hand that wasn't holding her protective older brother's. "Hi Lucy, its nice to see you again. How rude of me, I have neglected to introduce myself. My name is Abigail Kirke, and may I say it is an absolute pleasure to meet you." Abigail held out her hand to Lucy, who shook it lightly. _Screw it. Who cares if they know my name? _She thought before adding, "All of you." She looked at the rest of them and smiled. Edmund grunted, Susan gave her a weak smile, but it was Peter's reaction that threw her off the most. "Kirke? As in Professor Digory Kirke?" He asked, looking at her as though she had three heads- Which he really wouldn't mind seeing three of her, but it was still strange. "Yup, he's my grandfather. I've lived with him and his housekeeper Miss. Macready for seven years now." Abigail answered, smiling brightly at them. "That's SO cool! We'll the best of friends!" Lucy squealed, happily, jumping up and down. No it was Abigail's turn to be confused. "What do you mean?" She was almost positive that she knew the answer, but she didn't want to assume that these were the people that were going to stay with her and her grandfather, and she most defiantly did not want to assume that the gorgeous blond haired stranger from the train was the boy she was supposed to marry in little over a years time. "We are moving in there for a while, to get out of the war and all." Peter enlightened her and if she hadn't been sitting on her trunk she probably would fell on ass.  
They stood there in silence for a while, Peter staring at Abigail- who was looking down at her feet- with admiration, and thought to himself, _Maybe this arranged marriage thing wasn't too bad after all. _Abigail couldn't believe it, this wonderful boy- well from what she could see anyway- was the man she was to marry. _Crazy. _She smiled at the knowledge of this. The silence was broken by the sound of a car coming towards the platform. All but Abigail bounded down the tiny rickety steps to see if it was their ride, but were disappointed to witness the car drive right past them. "The Professor knew we were coming and he obviously knew he need to pick up his granddaughter since she's said she's been living here for seven years." Susan said to no one in-particular, looking around at the scene before them. "Maybe we've been incorrectly labeled." Edmund suggested, pulling at his tag and trying to read what was written on it. "You don't have the wrong labels, it just takes Miss. Macready a little longer to get here, since we don't have a car. She will be here soon." I reassured them, trying to lift my heavy trunk down the platform steps. "Here, let me help you with that." Peter jumped at the opportunity to help the flaming haired girl, grabbing the luggage from her arms and bringing it down to his level.  
Peter was a strong and broad- shouldered young man, so it wasn't as much of a struggle for him as it was Abigail. "Thank you Peter." He just smiled his bright toothy grin and said, "Anytime Milady." Abigail was a bit taken aback by this. "How do you..." She trailed off. "I just know." He chuckle quietly, as if it was their little secret. So many questions reeled through Abigail's mind. _How did he know my rank? Why was he being so nice to me, he surely can't approve of this arranged marriage?_ and most of all, _What was this strange feeling I keep getting in the pit of my stomach whenever he looks at me, smiles at me or talks to me?_ "And wow. Wow." Miss. Macready's voice brought me back to reality, I shook my head, careful not to let anyone see. "Miss. Macready?" Peter questioned, standing now by Lucy. "I'm afraid so." The old women said in a stern voice. "Is that it then? Haven't you brought anything else?" She inquired, raising one of her eyebrows. "No ma'am. Its just us." Peter answered politely. "We then, Come a long. And you there (she pointed to Peter) Help Lady Abigail with her bags." The housekeeper demanded. "Oh, that's not necessary, Miss. Macready. I can do it myself." Abigail opposed, but it was too late, Peter had already picked up the trunk, his muscles flexing as he did so, and put it in the back of the carriage. "Its alright Milady, I don't mind." He assured me, offering her his hand, to help her into the carriage. "Thank you, and please don't call me Milady. Abigail is fine." She told him, placing her delicate hand in his strong one and letting him help her. "Okay, Abigail." Peter agreed.  
Once seated Miss. Macready turned the carriage around and headed for the house. They sat quietly for the majority of the trip, but once the enormous abode came into view Lucy gasped, "You live here? Its so huge! I think I'm going to like it here." We all laughed at her little comment. "Yes, well there are a lot of things to do around here. I have live in that house for seven years and still haven't figured out all the secrets that dwell within its walls." Abigail said, not taking her eyes off Peter. "I'm sure it will be fun." He chuckled, smiling shyly at his red-headed goddess. "Out!" Miss. Macready barked at them. "Come on now! get inside and get unpacked. Dinner will be served in two hours." She continued, walking up towards the house, leaving Abigail and the Pevensies to their own devices.


	2. Chapter 2: Rules

**Chapter 2: Rules**

Abigail sat in her room reading yet another book, while she waited to be called down for dinner. She was finding it very hard to concentrate on her book, though, because her mind kept wandering to the golden haired boy that sat in his room just a little ways down the hall from her. She wondered what he was doing, if he needed anything, and if he was settling in okay. A loud knock on her door cut through her thoughts like a knife. "Come in!" Abigail called from where she sat. The door opened, revealing a very stern looking Miss. Macready. "Dinner is ready, Lady Abigail." Her voice cool and harsh. Miss. Macready never did like Abigail much, since she was SO opposed to her duties as a Lady. "Thank you Miss. Macready. I will be down in a minute. Would you like me to tell the others?" Abigail asked politely. Miss. Macready gave a stiff nod and left in agreement to Abigail's proposal. The young Lady of the Order, rushed to the mirror that rested upon her dresser and brushed her wavy red hair pulling back into a half-up, half-down look clipping it behind her head with a ocean blue hair piece, before leaving her room to go tell the others that dinner was ready.  
**************************************************

Peter lounged on his Queen sized bed going over the events of that day. He had left his home and his mother behind, taking his siblings to live in a mansion that was located in the middle of nowhere. Met a stunning girl, who, by chance, happened to be his betrothed. She was the main thing he thought about while in his bedroom. _Extraordinary. Truly Extraordinary._ Peter thought. _I wonder if she knew who I was, if she new that I was her betrothed. She didn't seem to know, but then again she IS a Lady and probably learned at a very young age how to disguise her emotions, hiding them from the public eye._ He was half right. Abigail had learned to hid her emotions from the people around her since the day she witnesses her parents' deaths, but if he thought she didn't know, he was wrong, she did know and was- to her surprise- very excited about it. Peter just laid there, thinking about her while Edmund unpack the small amount of his things he had brought with him. Peter thought of the way her long fiery hair fell softly on her shoulder in its side braid, how she bit the left side of her full pink lips whenever she was concentrating hard, of how her smile seemed to be the one thing that lit up the train compartment they had shared with her, and of how he would one day be with her for the rest of his life. This last thought made his brilliant smile grow even bigger and brighter.  
Peter's thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on the beautifully carved mahogany piece of wood that separated them and a light, female voice telling him that dinner was ready. "Come on Ed, They're serving your favorite tonight." Peter told his younger brother. "What's that?" Edmund questioned, curiously. "Food." The eldest boy laughed, opening the door and stepping through the threshold, almost bumping into a patient and beautiful looking Abigail. "Oops. Sorry Abigail." He apologized, giving a slight bow in a joking manor. "No worries. Come along now, before Miss. Macready gets really mad." Abigail giggled, placing her hand on Peter's outstretched arm. "The girls are already down there, if you were wondering why we didn't stop to get them." She informed the boys. "Oh great, now Susan will be able to scold us for being late." Edmund said, sounding a little annoyed. "Ed." Peter warned his brother, who pushed past them and jogged down the rug covered, hardwood staircase, that lead to the entryway. "Sorry about him." Peter mumbled gloomily. "Oh, it's alright. He just needs time to adjust." Abigail reassured him, but Peter seemed unconvinced.  
The two of them walked in silence, until they got to the dinning room. Abigail let go of Peter's arm and went to go sit by her grandfather. "Peter my boy, you sit here." Professor Kirke instructed, pointing to the chair next to Abigail's, who gave a shy smile, her pale cheeks filling with heat. "Okay, Sir." Peter agreed, and before he sat down he pulled out Abigail's chair for her to sit in it, tucking it in when she sat. "Thank you, Peter." She said timidly, not looking at him.  
The waiters placed platters of delicious looking food on the table and everyone began pilling mountains of provisions onto their plates. "Slow down Ed!" Susan scolded her brother, smacking his arm as he continue to shove his dinner down his throat. Abigail giggled at the sight, she too had mounds upon mounds of cookery on her plate, most of which were vegetables because she was a vegetarian and didn't eat the meat on that was laid out on the table, but this didn't stop her from stuffing her face, not caring if there was a very handsome young gent sitting beside her. "Abigail Kirke, you are a Lady, you just might want to start acting like one!" Miss. Macready reprimanded her, making Abigail slow her food intake by a little.  
"Looks like you have some competition Ed." Lucy laughed, looking from her brother to Abigail and back, after they had finished eating. "I must say, I have NEVER seen a girl that much food before." Peter chuckled. "Not that its a bad thing." He added quickly, hoping she wasn't offended by what he just said. "Yeah, well that's what happens when all your friends are guys." Abigail told them nonchalantly. "All? You have no friends that are girls?" Susan questioned, clearly perplexed. "Nope. I have three friends and they are all boys. We would go out to dinner on the weekends, order a bunch of food and if you didn't eat fast, you didn't eat, plus we would have these fast food eating contests and whoever ate the most would get to pick the next movie we went to." She explained, avoiding Miss. Macready's judging glares. "That sound very interesting." Lucy chirped, smiling brightly. Abigail laughed and said, "Yes. Yes it is. I'll tell ya one thing, they keep you on your toes. Never a dull moment." This notion made Peter feel uneasy and a little jealous, that these strangers to him got to be with her longer than he had and undoubtedly knew her better to.

The Professor cleared his throat, stood up and advised everyone to go to the drawing room, seeing how they had finished their dinner. "Well, first off I would like to say welcome to our new friends and I hope you find it a good substitute for the home you had to leave behind. Second, I want to welcome back my favorite granddaughter-" "I'm your only granddaughter." Abigail interrupted, walking over to the old man and giving him a hug. "Yes well, as I was saying, Welcome back Abigail. My hopes for this summer is that you and the young Peter Pevensie over there (he pointed to the tall blonde that was standing by the fireplace), will hit it off and the arranged marriage won't be such a hard task to complete." He finished, making both Peter and Abigail blush a deep shade of red. _I hope so too._ Abigail thought, staring at her betrothed. "I agree, but there are a few rules we should discuss." Miss. Macready chimed in. "Oliver! Would you be so kind, as to escort these three back to their rooms." It wasn't really stated as a question more like a command. The dark haired servant boy came into the drawing room and nodded, "Of course. Right this way." Susan, Edmund and Lucy followed Oliver out of the room, leaving Miss. Macready, the Professor, Abigail and Peter alone.

Nobody said a word; for a long while it seemed as though no one was going to speak, but then Miss. Macready opened her mouth and said, "Alright, there are a few rules that you two must follow." She paused to look at the two teenagers even more harshly then before. Abigail moved closer to Peter, for some reason she felt safer when she was closer to him, even though she just met him the morning. "You still have to give your speech during the tours, Abigail, no excuses. You will stay in you respected rooms at night and be in them by 10:30PM every evening. No sex-" "Darn it!" Abigail interjected, snapping her fingers. Peter laughed at her joke. "That was not funny Miss. Kirke. And lastly, keep the public displays of affection to a minimum." She continued coldly. "Is that it?" Abigail asked impatiently, she hated being told what to do. "Yes, you may go." Miss. Macready dismissed them.

Once they were out of the drawing room and started up the stairs Peter couldn't help question Abigail's response to the 'No sex' rule, "Darn it?" "It was a joke. I do that all the time, just to piss her off." She explained. "Nice." he said, taking her hand. "What's this?" Abigail wondered aloud, looking at their interlocked hands. "Nothing." Peter answered, quickly letting go of her slender hand. _Take it slow Pete. Don't freak her out. _ Peter told himself. "You okay Pete?" The flaming haired girl hoped it was okay to us his nickname at this point. "Yeah, Fine." He said distantly. Just then Abigail saw a mouse scamper across the hardwood floor, making her shrieked with fright, throwing her slender arms around Peter's neck. He put his arms protectively around her. "Shh... It was just a mouse. Its okay." He soothed, cupping her pale face in his strong gentle hands.

Abigail had always been afraid of mice of rats ever since her parents died. A big burly man came into their house in the middle of the night and dragged her and her parents down to the basement, trying her mother and father to wooden chairs and slicing their legs, arms and chest, leaving a young and frightened Abigail hanging by her hands on a hook- that the man had put in the ceiling before he captured his victims- forced to watch her parents die. They had a rat problem and once they smelt the blood, they came and started attacking Abigail's parent. By the time the cops showed up her folks had died of blood loss and many diseases that rats carry.

Abigail stared, deep into Peter's blue-green eyes, frozen in her place. The golden haired boy wiped a single tear that had fallen and said, "I won't let anything hurt you." He leaned his forehead against hers, both hearts beating rapidly and their breathing was uneven. _I just met him! How could I possibly feel so strongly about him?_ Abigail questioned herself. "Sorry." She breathed, pulling away and rushing up the stairs to her bedroom, leaving Peter wondering what just happened.


End file.
